Crash
by Rem Havoc
Summary: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Maes Hughes all get in a car accident on their way to work. Warning: character death.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

**Crash**

"Why? Why am I not in one of those rooms as well?" Roy had his head down looking aimlessly at the floor as he questioned himself.

"Colonel, sir, you should go home and get some rest." Roy looked up and saw four of his subordinates looking at him. He glanced over at Havoc who just spoke to him.

"No..."

"Sir you need to get some sleep. You've been here all day."Spoke Breda looking sympathetically at Roy.

"No..."

"Sir the doctors said they would wake up sometime tomorrow." Furey spoke this time but he ignored him.

"Sir please, let us take you home." Falman spoke as Roy glanced up to see if all of them were still there.

"I'm not leaving..."

"Whatever the Hell you are thinking just stop!"Havoc said, "I know you are thinking it's your fault that they're in the hospital, but it's not. If you won't go home and stay then just get a shower and a change of clothes."

"I'm not going to leave Havoc..."

"Fine. Just stay here. I don't care." Havoc said as he started walking away. "Come on guys. He won't listen." The other men looked unsure but still followed him out.

_Flashback_

_Riza had just stopped by the Hughes household to pick up Maes. After he got in she started off toward Roy's house. But Maes being Maes couldn't stand the silence._

"_Riz, do you have feelings for Roy...? You know, as more than a friend?" The question caught her off guard and started to blush._

"_I don't know what your talking about..." She replied trying to get rid of the small blush._

"_Yeah, I think you do. It's not like I would tell him. I just want to know if I should start planning a wedding." Maes smiled to himself, "Oh wouldn't Elycia look so cute as the flower girl!?"_

"_...Sir...My relationship with the Colonel is strictly professional."_

"_But Riz..." He stopped as he saw they had arrived at Roy's house. Maes decided to stay quite for a few minutes._

_Roy didn't feel comfortable in this car. He knew Maes must've been bugging Riza. After all, it was written all over his face._

_After a few more minutes the silence became a comfortable one. Until some one crashed into the front of the car._

_Once everything came to a complete halt Roy looked up to the front seat. The image he saw would never leave him as long as he lived. Riza was bleeding from the head and was slumped over the steering wheel. And Maes' head was against the window, he himself bleeding from the head as well._

"_Riza! Maes! Wake up!" No matter how loud he yelled they wouldn't wake up. Soon after he heard a siren getting louder. He guessed someone that saw everything called an ambulance._

_End Flashback_

Roy sat in the waiting room all night. He watched his subordinates come and go along with the Elric's and Gracia.

Around ten twenty in the morning he was told he could see them. Roy got their room numbers and went straight there.

Roy went into Maes' room first, but soon wishing he hadn't. Maes had a cast on his right arm, his head and part of his right eye bandaged, and his left arm was covered with gauze. Roy couldn't stand looking at him in this condition. And he knew Riza was probably just as bad.

"Hey..." Roy looked over to see Maes staring at him. "I must look like a piece of crap, huh?"

"At least you can still joke around...And yeah, you do look like a piece of crap."

"Have you seen Riz yet?" Maes trained his eyes on Roy.

"Not yet...I'm...Afraid to go in her room..." Maes just shook his head.

"Go see her."

"But I..."

"Don't give me that crap Roy. I know you want to see her." Maes lied back down on the bed as he did he spoke again, "I'm going to more sleep."

Roy walked out of the room as a nurse walked in. As he started his way to Riza's room he felt anxious. Her room might've just been down the hall but to him it felt like it was miles away. He stopped outside of it and waited. Roy could hear someone in there talking to her.

"_Miss Hawkeye...Your left leg is broken in five different places, and you have a mild concussion. Since your leg is seriously injured you might have to get an automail. I will be back in an hour or so to check on your injuries Miss Hawkeye."_

The door opened and the doctor walked out.

"Were you coming to see Miss Hawkeye? If so don't stay too long, she needs to rest." Roy nodded and walked into the room.

"Riza?" Roy looked at the bed she was lying on. She had gauze around her head and on both of her arms, and her leg was in a large cast.

"Hello sir. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine...Please don't call me sir..."

"You're my superior officer, it's only right sir."

"I said stop it Riza...You won't be working for a long time and neither of us are at work. Think you can call me Roy for now?" A small smile came across her face.

"Alright _Roy_, why are you still here? Haven't you gone home?" She looked at his uniform and sighed, "Guess not..."

"Why would I go home when the both of you are here?"

"Roy you need to go home. It's not healthy for you to not get any sleep."

"I'm staying here..."

"Why are you so stubborn? If you're here because you feel guilty then go home. None of this was your fault."

"..."

"Go home and get some rest sir we'll be-"

"I told you not to call me sir."

"I'll call you sir until you go get some rest." Riza stopped looking at him. She knew he was staring and it made her nervous.

"I'm not going home until you and Maes get better. Besides I don't feel guilty because I think it's my fault. I feel guilty because I'm not in one of these rooms too." She looked over at him in disbelief.

"And you would be in just as bad condition."

"At least I wouldn't feel bad about not being injured."

"I wouldn't hurt as bad..."

"Knowing you, you would be hurting because you wouldn't know our condition."

"Yeah..." The room they were in suddenly went black, "Riza! Riza where are you!? RIZA!!!"

Roy Mustang awoke with a slight headache and looked around his room.

"Just a dream...Why couldn't it be real?"

Written on the newspaper on his desk said, _"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's funeral to be January 20__th__. Service begins at 5:30 p.m."_

Roy looked at his calender.

"I don't want to go...I'm not going. I'll be with them soon enough."

Jean Havoc later that day came by Roy's house to drive him to the funeral home. When he went inside he found Roy Mustang dead on the floor with blood coming out of his head. And a gun in his right hand.

**Sorry to kill off Roy, Riza, and Maes but I had to.**

**Roy: "No you didn't!"**

**Uh...Well please remember to review if you liked it! **


End file.
